Training Camp In Indonesia!
by AquaWatercrest
Summary: The Seigaku and Rikkaidai regulars were chosen to go to Indonesia to train and coach people in tennis. Watch them survive the most challenging training camp they have ever been to, and how they manage to coach kids despite the problems in communication..
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm back with a new story! I know you guys are thinking 'Why Indonesia?' Its because a few friends and I just happened to think of many ways we could torture the characters in there ^^This fic is collaboration with Mechaice and Celestine Cristale Czelova

* * *

"What did you call us here for, Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Tezuka as the other Seigaku regulars and Rikkaidai regulars gathered around her. The two teams had just received their prizes after the Nationals and were preparing to go celebrate when Ryuzaki-sensei had called them. Ryuzaki-sensei waited for all the regulars to be present before speaking.

"Well, since Seigaku and Rikkaidai got first and second place in the Nationals, the Japan Tennis Associoation would like you to go to Indonesia for a training camp." She told them.

"Why Indonesia? Why can't we go somewhere cool to train, like America or something?" asked Momoshiro.

Ryuzaki-sensei smirked. "Because Indonesia is more… challenging."

"Challenging?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You'll see. And besides that, you guys will be attending a training camp." She said.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," said Yukimura, smile faltering slightly. "Why do we need to train before we attend a training camp?"

"Because you're doing the training." Replied Ryuzaki-sensei.

"EH?" the regulars exclaimed.

"After two weeks of training, you all will coach children and teenagers in tennis." Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

There were collective exclamations of surprise from the regulars, except for Tezuka, Sanada, Inui (he just said "77% chance this would happen."), Renji (he said "Wrong, Sadaharu, it is 78%.") and Yukimura.

"How long will this trip be?" asked Sanada.

"About four weeks. Don't worry about education; you will still be attending school. That is, after your training of course."

"And language?"

"You will have guides that are fluent in Japanese, don't worry." Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"But why Indonesia?" Momoshiro asked again.

"There are a lot of people who want to learn tennis, and a lot of others who want to improve on it. Since you boys are one of the best, the Indonesia Tennis Association and Japanese Tennis Association decided that they would like you to help coach those people."

"Please give this letter to your parents, and give the form attached to it to me, or for Rikkaidai students, to your principal." Ryuzaki-sensei handed out the letters to the regulars.

"Alright, I think celebrations are in order now!" she smiled, as the Seigaku regulars seemed to remember that they had won the Nationals, and began jumping up and down (Eiji) and cheering (Momo and Eiji).

"Hmm, this sounds interesting." Said Yukimura as he read the letter. "But why do we need Swiss army knives…?"

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Week 1, Day 1 part 1

A/N Please read and review! Oh yes, I'll try to stay in character, but it may become OOC. In this chapter, I'll introduce my OC's, who will be the team's guides. This fic is collaboration with Mechaice and Celestine Cristale Czelova

* * *

In Rikkaidai…

"Water bottle?" Yukimura asked, looking at the list

"Check." Chorused the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars.

"Pencil case?"

"Got it."

"Rackets?"

"Of course."

"Wrist weights?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Yup."

"Swiss army knife?"

"Why do we need those anyway?" Yukimura just shrugged.

"Mosquito repellant?"

"Are you sure this is a training camp, and not a hike or something?" asked Kirihara. Again, Yukimura shrugged.

"Maybe it's part of the training. Okay…Maps, compass, pencil case, notebook, extra food, flashlight and rain jacket?"

"…. Yes…"

"Right, we're all good to go." Said Yukimura, boarding the bus. When everyone had gotten on, they left to meet the other team at the airport.

* * *

With Seigaku…

"Shut up, Peach-head!"

"You shut up, Viper!"

"Both of you shut up!" snapped Ryuzaki-sensei as she boarded the bus. The two glared at each other before turning to glare out the window.

"Tezuka-kun, is everyone here?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei, rubbing her temples. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had been fighting with each other since morning, and she now had a throbbing headache from all the noise.

"Yes, sensei. They are all present." Tezuka replied. He offered his teacher an aspirin, which she gladly took.

"Ah, thank you. I can understand why you need to carry those around with you." Ryuzaki-sensei popped the aspirin in her mouth and drank some water.

"Alright, does everyone have everything they need?" Everyone nodded.

"Right then, let's go."

"Awesome, Fujiko! We're actually going out of the country, nya!" Eiji said, hyper as ever.

"Yes. This is a wonderful opportunity, isn't it?" the smiling tensai replied.

"Hoi? For what?" Eiji asked.

"To get to know each other and to see the beautiful country of Indonesia." Said Fuji, smiling pleasantly. Of course, we all know that by 'getting to know each other', he meant 'get blackmail material'.

Eiji moved away slowly from the smiling tensai (who had a bigger-than-usual smile on his face), and bounded into the seat next to Ryoma. Ryoma had his cap tugged over his eyes and din't seem to notice when Eiji had sat beside him.

"O'chibi! Don't frown like that, we're going to somewhere new!" he said to the younger boy.

"…..Zzzz…."

"Eh? You're asleep? Come on, wake up!" Eiji shook Ryoma, trying but failing to wake him up.

"Let him sleep, Eiji. He must be tired from the celebrations." Said Oishi, prying the redhead away from Ryoma.

"Still? But he had a whole week to rest!" the redhead squirmed out of Oishi's grip and begun poking Ryoma.

"Actually, he only had 49 hours of sleep the whole week." Inui popped up beside them, making Eiji jump.

"Nya, Inui! Don't do that it's scary! And how do you know how much sleep he got anyway!"

"…." Eiji gasped.

"Inui is a stalker!" he yelled.

Kawamura had sat down beside Fuji and watched them, smiling. This was going to be a fun trip.

"Yay! Yay! We're here!" Eiji bounced around as the teams walked into the airport.

"Eiji, settle down! We still have to board another plane and find our guides!" said Oishi, smiling at his doubles partner's antics.

"Wow, he's hyper." Said Niou, smirking.

"Yes, he is. I wonder who gave him sugar." Everyone looked at Marui. Marui had been sitting beside Eiji after all…

"I gave him a little, so what?" Marui said, blowing a bubble. The rest of the team sighed.

"Ah! There are our guides now." Said Ryuzaki-sensei. Three girls walked toward them, carrying luggages.

"Hello, Ryuzaki-san!" said one of them cheerfully. She spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Vicky-chan, Its nice to see you again." Ryuzaki-sensei said, patting said girl on her head.

"Everyone, this is Vicky. She and her friends will be your guides here. Now, introduce yourselves."

"Nice to meet you!" said Vicky, smiling at them after they had finished the introductions.

"My name's Vicky, as Ryuzaki-san has said. This is Elite, but I call her Eri-chan," Elite smiled and waved at them, "and Emily," Emily held her hand up in a greeting.

"We'll be your tour guides for your trip." she finished.

"Saa, for an Indonesian, your Japanese is superb." said Yukimura.

"Bahasa Indonesia isn't my first language. English is and I took Japanese as my third langauge." Vicky smiled.

"So you're not Indonesian?" asked Momoshiro.

"Nope, I'm from Singapore."Vicky replied.

"And you all?" asked Marui, looking aat the other three girls.

"I'm Indonesian." said Elite, smiling shyly.

"I'm Singaporean too." said Emily. Her accent was slightly Singaporean.

"Umm, guys? Lets continue in the plane. we're supposed to board now!" With that, everyone rushed to the gate where the plane was.

* * *

"Man, this plane is full," said Marui, sitting down beside Vicky. The regulars and their guides were seated at the back of the plane, as the front was completely packed with people.

"Why does everyone want to sit in the front anyway?" asked Marui.

"Because it's not as rocky." said Niou, who was sitting on the other side of Vicky.

"Eh, really?" Vicky nodded, her face slightly pale. Marui studied her, curious.

"What's wrong?" The girl shook her head. Marui shrugged and popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Want some?" he offered Vicky. The girl brightened, and after thanking him, took three peices of candy. Niou swiped his hand in Marui's bag and took some too, earning him a glare from the redhead.

"Eri-chan, Emi-chan! Free candy!" Vicky tossed them the pieces of candy before settling down on the seat and eating a piece.

Elite was only a seat down from them so she caught it easily, murmuring a soft "thanks". At that moment, Eiji hugged her, saying something about how cute she was. Sanada was just reading a travel guide.

Emily, who was sitting in the seat across the aisle from Elite caught it and popped it in her mouth while listening to Momoshiro and Kaidoh fight. Oishi, who was sitting behind the bickering regulars tried to stop the two. Tezuka silenced the two of them by giving them 10 laps to do as soon as they got off the plane, and Yukimura watched them, chuckling slightly

"Welcome aboard, we are now going to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts..." said the stewardess, although not many people paid attention. The plane soon was in the air, and everyone could see why Vicky was so pale.

"This is crazy! Why's it so rocky?" Marui's felt his stomach sink as the plane rocked from the turbulence. Beside him, Vicky was not doing too well either, she was clutching the seat so tight her fingers turned white.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

"I'm acrophobic." she said. Marui blinked.

"She's afraid of heights." said Yanagi, who was sitting across the aisle.

"Oh...I see." Marui watched as the girl shut her eyes tightly.

* * *

On the other hand, Elite doing fine. She was used to it, having been on local flights countless times. She listened to Eiji yell something about it being scary and softly giggled. Acrosse the aisle to her left was Yagyuu, Ryoma and Kirihara. Kirihara and Ryoma was asleep, having nothing else to do, while Yagyuu was reading... something. She couldn't see the title of the book.

"Nya, Eri-san! You're so quiet, nya!" Eiji would have been bouncing, but the seatbelt prevented him from doing so.

"Because there's nothing to talk about." she said.

"We can talk about... umm... I know! What's it like in Indonesia?"

"Well, Jakarta is mostly filled with buildings and malls... Its quite polluted..." Elite thought for a while.

" I saw some stray cats on the road, nya. Are there a lot of those?"

"Ya, we see them a lot on the road. There are stray dogs too, and chickens."

"Chickens? On the road? That's so cool, nya!" Eiji said. "Tell me more, nya!"

"You can see monkeys occasionally." said Elite, remembering the time she had seen a monkey on the road performing.

"Really? Do they wear hats? and jackets, like in those cartoons?" Eiji said.

"Yes, sometimes." Elite smiled, picturing a monkey wearing a jacket and hat on the road. She took out a piece of paper and started to draw the image in her head.

"Hoi? What are you doing?" Eiji looked at her work. "Wow, you're good at drawing, nya!"

"Eiji, keep it down, people are starting to stare." Fuji gestured to the other people.

" Sorry, nya."

"Emily's good too." said Elite.

"Really? Nya, Emily-chan! Let me see your drawings!"

"I didn't bring them." came the reply.

"Then draw something, nya!"

"I don't have paper." Elite passed some paper to Emily.

"Oh, thank you." After Emily had finished, she passed it back to Eiji. She had drawn an abstract, with semi-circles and other things related to Indonesia.

"This is cool too, nya!" said Eiji, looking at both pictures.

"Vicky is also good at drawing animals." said Emily.

"Really? Vicky-san!" he said, turning around.

"Shh..." Marui said, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Why's she asleep, nya?" whispered Eiji, gesturing to Vicky.

"She closed her eyes 'cause she was scared. Then she fell asleep." replied Niou.

"I see... Poor thing, nya..."

"Don't worry, she'll wake up as soon as we get there." said Emily.

"Alright, we're nearly there." said Ryuzaki-sensei. Sanada and Jackal, who was beside her, gathered their things. The others followed and after a rocky landing, they were in a place called Bali.

* * *

"So this is where we'll be staying?" said Momoshiro, looking at the place. They had travelled by bus to a cabin, about large enough for the whole group. It was generally cozy, except for a few things.

"Why are we living in a farm?" asked Yukimura.

"You'll be helping out with the farm work, which is part or your training. After you have finished your chores, we will do other things." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"But since this is your first day here, you should rest. Lets go for lunch."

After putting their bags in the cabin, the regulars went to a restaurant in the city, marvelling at the natural scenery there was along the way.

'Hey look! Cats! And dogs, and chickens too!" Eiji said, looking at the animals.

"Eh! Its the ocean!" Kirihara said a while later, jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, Bali is known for its beaches." said Vicky.

"Awesome!"

* * *

The regulars were having a lot of fun. They were asking for the meanings of words in the restaurant they went to.

"Ne, Eri-san! What is 'nasi gila'?" asked Marui. Vicky, Emily and Elite smiled mischeviously.

"Well, why don't you order and find out? I'm not entirely sure what it is, so please do." said Vicky mischeviously.

"Okay then." When the nasi gila arrived, they had to gasp. It was nothing but rice and chilli, as far as they could see. The smell of it had already made their eyes tear up.

"Saa... Who's going first?" asked Emily.

Everyone looked at each other. There was a long pause before Fuji said" I'll give it a shot. It can't be that bad."

"Go, Fujiko!" said Eiji. Fuji scopped some of the rice up, put it in his mouth... and his blue eyes snapped open and began to get watery. He it out before grabbing the nearest glass of water and downing that in a few seconds.

"That...was...the...most spicy food... I have ever... tasted!" he said between gulps.

"That's to be expected. 'Nasi gila' roughly translated means 'Crazy Rice'." said Vicky.

"Who's next?" Elite held up a spoon.

"I will go." said Sanada. "We Rikkaidai shall not lose!"

"Go, Fuku-buchou! Show them we can take it!" cheered Kirihara.

Sanada took the spoon from Elite and ate the spicy rice, forcing himslef to swallow it. After about 40 seconds perserverance, he had finished his water faster than you could say 'nasi gila'.

"Anyone else?" asked Emily. Everyone was too scared to try it.

"Come on, just try it! You are in Indonesia after all, and this part of its cuisine..."

Those who said 'No' had a big portion of 'nasi gila' fed to them and those who said yes just ate it. Soon, the only people who weren't gulping down water were Vicky, elite, Emily and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"I am never eating that thing again." said Jackal. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Wow... That is a long chapter. I will be going to Paris so I won't be able to update until the 23rd of September. Please read and review!


	3. Week 1, Day 1 Part 2

Soon, the regulars were all back in the cabin. Well, all except Kirihara, anyways.

"Where is that brat?" muttered Niou.

"I have no clue. I didn't see him come in, actually. Could he have gotten lost?" said Fuji.

"The bus dropped us three feet away from the cabin! How could he have gotten lost?" Niou thought for a while.

"Actually, maybe he could." He said.

"Should we look for him?" asked Oishi, always the mother hen of the group.

"Nah, he'll find his way back."

Suddenly, everyone heard a shriek from outside. They heard the same voice shouting in Indonesian. Here's a translation: "My eyeees! My innocent eyes! They buuurrrnnn!" Well, they didn't actually say that, but that was what they were trying to express.

At that moment, Kirihara burst through the cabin door, face red in embarrassment.

"What happened to you?" asked Momoshiro.

"Well, you know that rice thing we had to eat just now? Nasi gila? Or was it something like kasih lagi(1)?"

"What? You want more?" said Vicky, looking at him hopefully.

"NO." he replied, cringing his face.

"Aaw…" she pouted and went upstairs.

"Well anyways, I drank so much I had to go to the toilet on the bus… I tried holding it in until we arrived but…" he said, not really wanting to admit he had went behind a bush. The regulars could guess, however.

"And then this person saw me and… you know the rest." He laughed sheepishly.

"Couldn't you have waited 30 seconds longer?" said Momoshiro.

"No…"

"Hey guys!" Vicky re-emerged, holding a piece of paper. "Ryuzaki-san told me to give this to you."

"Speaking of Ryuzaki-sensei, where is she?" Vicky thought for a while.

"I think she was staying in a hotel." The regulars' jaw dropped.

"WHAAAT?" They exclaimed.

"Well, she said that there weren't enough rooms so she was going to book a hotel." Said Vicky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki-sensei enjoyed a relaxing bath in her hot tub.

"Ah… I hope those boys understand… a beautiful woman like me has needs you know?" she said, chuckling as she sipped a glass of white wine. She paused.

"Well… I'm sure Vicky-chan and her friends understand too."

* * *

"…Anyways, she told me to give you this." Said Vicky, handing it to Tezuka.

"Hm?" Tezuka looked at the paper.

"It's the list of people you guys are going to be staying with for the whole two weeks." Vicky said, smiling. "Tezuka-san, can you read it out loud?"

Tezuka nodded. " Room 1: Marui, Niou and Momoshiro. Room 2: Sanada, Tezuka and Kawamura. Room 3: Oishi, Kikumaru and Yagyuu. Room 4: Yukimura, Fuji, Kaidoh and Yanagi. Room 5: Jackal, Kirihara, Echizen and Inui. Room 6: Vicky, Elite and Emily."

"Yay! Oishi and I are in the same room!" Kikumaru jumped up and down.

"So I'm with you, Marui." Niou smirked. Marui pointed an accusing finger.

"Don't you dare dye my hair green again, Niou Masaharu. Don't touch my hair, for that matter." Marui glared at him before stomping up to their room.

"What's up with him?" Momoshiro asked Niou.

"Don't worry. He's just having one of his mood swings. Just lay off him and you'll be fine."

"But only girls get mood swings and that's when… Wait… are you saying that he's …" Momoshiro stared at the door of room 1, where Marui just went into.

Niou's smirk grew wider. "Puri."

* * *

In room 1…

Momoshiro kept sneaking glances at Marui.

_He can't be a girl … He's a guy! But then again, he has mood swings… and he looks girly, come to think of it…_ Momoshiro thought. Marui caught Momoshiro looking at him. The boy immediately looked away.

_Sheesh, what's up with him? He keeps looking at me! Maybe he's in awe by my genius. Wait, maybe Niou told him something about me downstairs…_ Marui froze and looked at Niou.

"Niou?"

"What?" the silver-haired boy barely looked at him while he unpacked.

"Did you tell him something about me?"

"Yup."

"What did you tell him?" Marui asked.

"That you had mood swings and to lay off you."

"… What?" Marui shouted.

"You heard me."

"Yes, I did. Why did you tell him I had mood swings?"

"He asked me what was up with you."

"So why did you tell him I had mood swings?" Marui demanded.

"Well look at it from my point of view: You were perfectly happy, and then you suddenly get mad at me. What was I supposed to think?"

"I was trying to warn you not to touch my hair!"

"Only girls do that."

"Shut up!"

"So you're not denying it?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, then you better tell him," Niou gestured to Momoshiro," Because it doesn't look like he thinks so."

Marui walked up to him. " Look. I am not a girl. Okay? I. Am not. A girl. Never was, never will be. Do I make myself clear?" Momoshiro nodded.

"Good." Marui resumed unpacking.

* * *

In room 2…

Sanada, Tezuka and Kawamura was unpacking. Kawamura was trying to make small talk, but his roommates were only replying in a few short words.

"So…you like rocks?" said Kawamura, looking at Sanada's rock.

"It's my family rock." Said Sanada.

"Oh. I see." Kawamura mentally sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

In room 3…

"Nyaa! This is so cool!" said Kikumaru, bouncing up and down on his bed. The bed creaked every time he jumped.

"I suggest you don't do that, Kikumaru-san." Said Yagyuu,

"Yeah, Eiji. Some people are bothered by it."

"Hoi? Like who?"

_Me. _Thought Yagyuu, but he was too much of a gentleman to say anything, so he merely adjusted his glasses. At that moment, the door slammed open and a very annoyed-looking Emily stormed in.

"Stop. Bouncing. On. The bed." She had a dark aura surrounding her and she was glaring at Kikumaru. The redhead whimpered and hurriedly got off the bed.

"Thank you." Emily retreated back into the room he shared with Vicky and Elite, which was right across the hall, closing the door on her way out.

Kikumaru gulped. "Emily-san is scary when she's mad, nya…" he whimpered.

_Good, maybe that'll teach him not to bounce on the bed. And besides, who jumps on the bed like that? We're not kids anymore._ Thought Yagyuu, watching Oishi try to calm his doubles partner down.

* * *

In room 4…

Kaidoh gulped as he saw Yukimura and Fuji talking together. The two seemed to be enjoying their little chat. He didn't want to know what they were talking about.

He concentrated on thinking about other things, like the room, for example. Wait, wasn't the number 4 an unlucky number? He shivered and glanced at Yukimura and Fuji again. Two sadists talking together definitely spelled trouble for everyone.

Meanwhile, Yukimura and Fuji was having a pleasant chat.

"I don't understand why my tem just hates Inui's juice. I mean, it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Especially his vegetable juice." Said Fuji.

"Really, now? You must let me try them one day." Yukimura smiled.

"Of course. I'll ask him to brew some for us."

On his bed, Yanagi was recording data. This was a good chance to collect more data on the regulars of Seigaku and he wasn't going to pass it up.

* * *

In room 5…

_Just great_. Thought Jackal. _Why do I always get stuck babysitting the youngest members of the team?_ He watched as Ryoma and Kirihara got into a fight about tennis.

_It doesn't look like _he'll_ help me either. _Jackal looked at Inui, who was scribbling something and muttering " Ii data…"

Jackal sighed inwardly and started to break up the bickering Ryoma and Kirihara when Kirihara began to go into devil mode.

"I hate my life." He muttered.

"What did you say, Jackal-senpai?" asked Kirihara, looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Jackal.

"Mada mada dane." Muttered Ryoma.

Suddenly, they heard a sound.

"What was that?" asked Jackal.

They heard it again, and Ryoma's bag started moving. Inui calmly walked over and opened it, revealing a wide-eyed Himalayan cat.

"91% chance he was going to bring his cat… Ii data." Said Inui.

"How'd you bring a cat here?" asked Kirihara.

"Mada mada dane." Said Ryoma.

* * *

In room 6…

"Let me see… Pencil case, tennis racket, notebook…" Vicky said as she unpacked.

"Photocopies of the textbook, worksheets, Jino…"

"Wait, you brought your dog?" said Elite. Jino looked up at her, staring at her innocently with chocolate-colored eyes.

"Yup. Got a problem with that?" said Vicky, smiling.

"No." Elite reached into her bag and took out a daschund.

"Oh! So that's Nano!" said Vicky.

"Emily brought Yuki too." Said Elite.

Emily took out a white schnauzer and placed her on the floor.

"This is Yuki." She said.

Suddenly, All three dogs stopped. They started barking at something and ran out the door, which Jino somehow opened.

"Wha- Come back! Jino!"

"Nano, come back "

"Yuki!"

* * *

The occupants of rooms 1 and 2 had already gone downstairs and were waiting for everyone to come. Suddenly, a brown-and-white streak shot down the stairs, followed by two more streaks of tan-and-white and black-and-white. The brown-and white streak shot up a cabinet and remained there, hissing. It was then the boys realized that it was a cat.

The three streaks also stopped, as the dogs barked at the cat.

"What the HECK? Who brought cats and dogs here?" said Marui.

"Yuki!"

"Jino!"

"Karupin!"

"Nano!"

Ryoma, Vicky, Emily and elite ran down the stairs and scooped up their pets.

"Don't do that again!" scolded Vicky. Jino bowed his head and whined.

"Nano! Jangan ngelunjak ya kamu ni yah dulu kecil imut imut SEKARANG AMIT AMIT! Jangan malu maluin ah !" (Translation: Nano! You're such a spoilt dog! When you were little you were really cute, BUT NOW YOU'RE QUITE THE OPPOSITE! Don't embarrass me in front of everyone!) Scolded Elite.

Ryoma scooped up Karupin and glared at the two dogs.

"Don't you dare touch Karupin," he warned. The others just stared in shock.

"Ugh… Oh yeah, where are my manners? People, this is Jino, my dog. Jino say hi."

Jino barked.

"He said hi." Said Vicky. The regulars stared at her weirdly

She walked to each one of them with Jino in her arms. First was Kawamura. Jino sniffed him, before licking his cheek. Kawamura laughed and pet Jino's head.

Vicky moved onto Tezuka. Jino licked Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka patted his head, but otherwise never paid attention to the dog.

Then Vicky went to Sanada. Jino stared at him and refused to acknowledge the other's presence. Deep inside, Sanada was a little hurt.

"So this is you're- MMMPH!" Marui said as Jino licked his lips. Apparently, Jino had smelled candy on them and… Yeah…

Marui spat and glared at the dog. He went to rinse his mouth.

Niou and Momoshiro just got a lick on the cheek, much to their relief.

"Guys, this is Nano. Nano, this is the part of the group that I'm taking care of." Nano snorted and turned away.

"Oh Nano, don't be like that…" Elite tried to convince her dog that not all guys were evil, boring attention-seekers.

"This is Yuki." Said Emily, holding out her dog. Yuki stared at them with wide, innocent eyes while wagging her tail.

"Thank god this dog isn't as lick-y and anti-social as the others." Muttered Momoshiro.

"He is not lick-y!" protested Vicky.

"Meh, he is anti-social." Elite smiled sadly.

"So anyways, we're going to shower. See you guys later!" Vicky said.

"Where? The showers don't work." Said Momoshiro, remembering that when he switched on the shower, no water came out.

"In the river. Duh." Said Emily.

"What river?"

"The one behind our house! You mean you never noticed? Oh yes, we're taking upstream so you guys take downstream. So we can shower at the same time and still have privacy. See you!" Vicky skipped out the door and tripped on a rock.

"Whoa! I'm okay!" she said.

* * *

"So… we're bathing… in a river?" Kirihara said incredulously, a few seconds later when the entire group had gathered downstairs.

"Yup. We're taking downstream and they're taking upstream." Said Ryoma.

"But seriously, why can't the showers work?" Momoshiro asked.

"99% chance its because Ryuzaki-sensei wanted to save money," said Inui. "Ii data…."

"What's the 1%?" asked Yagyuu.

"That our tour guides are sadists and they wanted us to bathe in the river." Replied Inui. His glasses glinted.

* * *

"They said they were taking upstream, and we were taking downstream!"

"No, it was the other way around!" Marui and Momoshiro were arguing.

"The girls are upstream and we're downstream!" said Marui.

"No, we're upstream, and they're downstream!" argued Momoshiro.

In the end, they decided to split up into two groups. Most of the group went with Marui, while Kikumaru, Kirihara and Niou tagged along with Momoshiro.

"Now let me see, we should bathe somewhere- OH MY-" NIou clamped his hand over Momoshiro's mouth.

"Quiet, you idiot." Hissed Niou.

"Do you seriously want to die?"

There in the river, were three very familiar girls.

"Looks like it was downstream after all. Let's go-" A twig snapped from under Momoshiro's weight. The sound echoed throughout the area, startling the three girls.

"Did you hear that?" asked Emily.

"Sounded like a twig." Said Elite.

Vicky looked around. "I don't see anything. Maybe its nothing," she said.

Suddenly, the sound of arguing boys reached their ears. The fight somehow ended up at the river edge. Near where the girls were showering.

"Will you shut up? We're going to get…" Niou trailed off, seeing the girls staring at them. Kirihara stared at them with eyes that said "uh-oh".

"…Caught."

* * *

A very loud scream was heard from upstream.

"They were caught after all." Said Yanagi. "98% chance this would happen."

"Well, should we go get them?" asked Oishi.

Suddenly, they heard yells, shouts and barks.

"Nope, the girls are handling it very well," said Marui.

A few seconds later, Vicky stormed to the area where the boys were bathing (fully clothed, of course).

"Wha- Vicky-chan, what-" Vicky was pulling something behind her.

"Control your fellow teammates." She threw the bundle into the river. The bundle turned out to be Niou, Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Kirihara tied up with ropes.

She dusted herself off before glaring at the four boys one last time and heading back upstream.

The four boys groaned.

"What happened?" asked Yukimura.

"Their dogs attacked us. And they threw things at us." Groaned Kirihara.

"Then they tied us up with ropes. I think they're all scary when they're mad nya…" said Kikumaru.

"I'm definitely not doing that again." Momoshiro said.

"Good. Maybe that'll teach you not to doubt a genius like myself!" Marui's words had less of an impact than intended, but Momoshiro got it anyways.

Yanagi took out his rulebook and wrote something.

_Note: Never, EVER mess with the three girls. Result will be horribly nasty.

* * *

_

This fic is collaboration with Mechaice and Celestine Cristale Czelova. Please read and review!


	4. Week 1, Day 2 Part 1

Aqua: Sorry for the long break… Homework was horrible. Celestine kept bugging me for the chapter *glares at Celestine*

Celestine: Ehehehe….

Aqua: So anyways, on to the story! But first, take it away, Jino.

Jino: My mistress does not own Prince of Tennis. In fact, all she owns is Vicky and I. Mechaice owns Emily and Yuki, and Celestine owns Elite and Nano. So therefore this fic is co-authored by Celestine Crystale Czelova and Mechaice. Thus-

Aqua: Okay, that's enough Jino.

* * *

Elite wiped her forehead as she and Emily hustled about the kitchen. They were given the task of feeding 17 tennis-playing boys and after seeing how big of an appetite they had, she was making sure to cook an extra lot of food for them.

"Em, help me with the soup, please." Elite wiped some sweat off her forehead. The heat was nearly unbearable.

"Yo, having fun?" Vicky walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Vix. Got dessert ready?" asked Emily. It was 7'o clock already. She didn't know what the regulars were doing up in their rooms for so long. She had thought that they would be down here wandering about.

"Yup! Its in the fridge."

"You mean you didn't trip and spill it?" teased Emily.

"Of course not!"

"Hi, nya!" said Kikumaru, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kikumaru-san! What is everyone doing upstairs?" Asked Elite.

"Well, most of them are chatting with each other, I think. Yagyuu and Oishi is coming down soon. The kitchen smells good, nya!" Kikumaru replied, inhaling.

"Thank you. Could you please call them to come down?" asked Elite.

"Sure, nya!" Kikumaru bounced upstairs.

"Hey! Me coming too!" Vicky said childishly, before hurrying after him, tripping in the process. Elite was worried; one hyper person was okay. But two hyper people…

"Emily, could you go with them?"

"Why, you worried about them?" said Emily.

"Well… You know them…"

"Fine." Emily went after the two of them.

* * *

Niou opened the door.

"'Sup?"

"Time for dinner, nya!" said Kikumaru.

"Yup, so you guys can come down nya. We're going to call everyone else nya." Vicky added.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase, nya!" Kikumaru complained.

"I'm not trying to copy you, nya!" Vicky protested.

"Then why are you saying nya, nya?"

"I don't know, nya!" Vicky said.

"Umm… you guys have other people to call, right?" Niou said.

"Yes, nya." Said Vicky and Kikumaru in sync.

"Than maybe you could focus on calling them?" Niou suggested.

"Fine…" The two stalked off to another room just as Emily came up.

"What happened?" she asked Niou.

"They were telling us to go down, I think." Niou went back in, told Marui and Momoshiro that dinner was ready, and then went downstairs. Emily nodded and went to search for the duo.

* * *

Emily found Vicky and Kikumaru bickering in front of Tezuka.

"'Nya' is my catchphrase, nya!" said Kikumaru.

"It doesn't belong to you! In fact, it belongs to cats, so you can't say it either nya!" Vicky retorted.

"But the cats allowed me to say it, nya!" Tezuka was about to tell them to keep quiet, but Elite stormed up the stairs, a dark aura surrounding her.

"AAADUUUH ! DiEM KENAPA SEEH DASAR ORANG ORANG GA BERGUNA , GOBLOK LAGEE ! GAAAAH !" ( AAARGGHH ! WHY WON'T YOU GUYS KEP QUIET YOU….YOU….YOU USELESS, STUPID PEOPLE!) Elite ranted angrily.

"What did she say, nya?" asked Kikumaru, shrinking back from her.

"She called us useless and stupid."

"We are not-"

"Shhh! She's mad." Said Emily, clamping her hand around Kikumaru's mouth.

We're sorry, Elite!" Vicky apologized.

"You'd better be," Elite said in English.

By this point, everyone had poked their heads out the door, and was staring at the normally shy girl in shock and disbelief.

"Now that everyone's out here, dinner's ready so you guys can come down 'kay?" Vicky laughed nervously before hastily going downstairs, tripping on the stairs on the way down. Not wanting to face a fuming Elite, the rest hurriedly got their roommates and went downstairs.

* * *

"Itadakimaaasu!" said the regulars, digging into their food.

"Wow, this is goood!" said Momoshiro, stuffing himself with ayam goreng (fried chicken).

"Eat slower, Momo. You'll get sick if you eat that fast." Said Oishi.

" Elite-san is very talented in this," said Yukimura, eating some nasi goreng (Fried rice).

"Th-thank you, Yukimura-san." Said Elite, slightly embarrassed. The regulars were still amazed by how she could switch moods in the blink of an eye.

"Its all thanks to Nano, right Nano?" said Vicky, feeding the dog a piece of chicken. The dog immediately ate and rolled onto his belly, asking her to pet him.

"Umm, what does the dog have to do with Elite-san calming down?" asked Ryoma.

"Aaw, Nano is sooo cute," cooed Vicky, ignoring him.

"Karupin too!" she added, seeing the cat come to her and rub against her hand. Jino looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I don't need to say how cute Jino is." Yuki looked at her with the same puppy eyes as Jino.

"Aw, and Yuki-chan too." Vicky nearly fell off the chair while trying to pet all the animals. The regulars stared at her weirdly.

"Don't mind her, she's an animal magnet." Said Emily, carrying on eating like it was no big deal.

"Does this happen all the time?" Elite and Emily nodded.

When everyone had finished eating, the three girls brought out small bowls of coconut pudding. They finished it within 5 minutes.

"That was good." Said Momoshiro with a content sigh.

"Agreed. I thought they were too shy, clumsy and emo to cook." Agreed Kirihara, gesturing to Elite, Vicky and Emily in turn. Suddenly, he felt three certain people glaring at his back.

"I-I mean… Umm… You guys are awesome?" Kirihara said meekly.

"Thank you, Kirihara-san!" said Vicky, brightening immediately. Elite returned to her normal self and Emily just put her hands in her pocket.

"I think we all should get to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." Said Vicky.

"Okay!" Everyone returned to his or her rooms.

* * *

"Shh, quiet, brat. This'll never work if you keep making this much noise." Hissed a voice in the darkness.

"Well, it's not my fault that they've got so much stuff. I mean, their room is a mess!" whispered Kirihara, tripping over a round object. It made a loud squeaking noise. The two boys froze. Thankfully, the occupants of the room still slept.

"Okay, quiet while I do this." Niou took Elite, Emily and Vicky's bag and walked out of the room as quietly as he could. They unfortunately missed the three pairs of eyes staring at them.

* * *

Dog's POV!

Nano was about to growl when Yuki used her paw to slap his muzzle.

"Shhh…" Yuki and Jino growled softly.

"Why?" Nano asked.

"Let our owners handle this. They'll know what to do." Barked the two dogs. Nano snorted and glared at the two intruders as they left the room.

"I hope Mistress gives them a harsh punishments," He growled.

"Eeh…? What are you barking about? Elite-san is too shy and nice to give harsh punishments." Jino said confused.

"Ooh.. you'll see later…. maybe …. My mistress is not what she seems to be you know , but anyway I love her the way she is." Nano yipped

"I don't know about Elite-chan but….. I know Ily can," Yuki said "But she never does anything harsh to me."

The two male dogs stared at her

"….."

" who's Ily ?" Nano and Jino said in unison.

"It's Emily." Said Yuki.

"Ooooh."

* * *

Normal POV

When they were downstairs, he took his bag from Kirihara and began to take some things out: a needle, thread and long, furry things.

"What's that for, Niou-senpai?" asked Kirihara curiously.

"The prank." Kirihara peered inside the bag. It contained bottles labeled 'dye'.

"What do you need dye for, senpai?"

"The prank." Kirihara was annoyed.

"Why are you doing this, senpai?" he asked.

"Revenge. I don't need you anymore, go to bed."

"What! Then why'd you ask me to come?" exclaimed Kirihara.

"To help me carry the stuff, or take the blame."

* * *

The next morning, Ryoma woke up to the smell of food. He looked outside. It was dark. Then he looked at the clock. It was 4'o clock in the morning. The rest of his roommates were awake, too.

"Do you smell that? It smells good." Said Kirihara, sniffing the air.

"But why at 4 in the morning?" grumbled Ryoma.

"96% chance it's because we have to wake up now." Said Inui.

"What! This early?" exclaimed Kirihara.

"I guess. We should go down." Said Jackal, getting up and going to the bathroom.

* * *

When they went downstairs, the girls were busy in the kitchen. The girls called a 'good morning!' to them before turning back to cooking. Just as everyone came downstairs, the girls announced that breakfast was ready.

"Em, Vicky, come out of the kitchen!" said Elite.

"We don't want to!" came the reply.

"Oh come on, its not that bad!" said Elite.

Vicky and Emily grudgingly came out of the kitchen. Immediately, everyone's jaws dropped, except a certain few people.

Emily's clothes, which were mostly in dark shades, were dyed yellow and hot pink. Her eye was twitching and she clenched and unclenched her fists as though she would like to punch someone.

Vicky looked more embarrassed than mad. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but the most unusual thing about her was that a black tail was attached to the back of her jeans, and she wore a pair of cat ears on her head. A bell necklace was strung around her neck.

The regulars tried to close their mouths but couldn't.

"Who…who did that to you?" asked Marui.

"Well, I was going to ask Jino. Jino!" The dog obediently ran towards her.

"Jino, do you know who went into our room?" Jino barked once.

"Who?" Vicky urged. Jino gave a few short barks. Vicky gasped.

"Niou! Kirihara!" she said.

Niou froze. "Umm…. Yes?"

"Thank you so much!" Niou blinked.

"What?"

"I've always wanted these, and now I don't have to buy them! Thank you!" Vicky hugged Niou and happily went on to serve breakfast. Emily however, punched him.

"That's for sneaking into our room." Another punch.

"That's for dyeing my clothes pink and yellow." She punched him doubly hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Niou rubbed his arm.

"For fun." Niou glared at her.

"Hey, why wasn't Elite pranked?" asked Kirihara.

"Well, I didn't really know what she hates, so…" The regulars then realized that there was food in front of them. They then followed their thousand-year-old instincts to devour every edible object they could see.

As they were eating, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! She's here!" Vicky ran to the door and opened it. Ryuuzaki-sensei stared at her in surprise.

"Vicky-chan? What happened to you?" she asked

"Niou-san gave me an early birthday present!" she chirped.

"Oh. Well, that's nice of him." Ryuuzaki-sensei said, smiling.

"So boys, how was your day yesterday?"

"Well, it was fun except for bathing in the river." said Momoshiro. Ryuuzaki-sensei looked surprised.

"The river? But I thought I paid for the water too." The regulars blinked.

"There was a little… ah… accident…"Vicky said, smiling sheepishly. "I was holding an… umm… experiment, lets call it that…I tripped and now the water's pink. We certainly didn't want our guests to bathe in pink water that for all we know could melt their brains or something."

" I… see," said Ryuuzaki-sensei. Something was strange about this 'accident'. Vicky-chan was clumsy but never that clumsy. And the little gleam at in her eyes… Ryuuzaki-sensei pushed away the feeling.

"So, ready for training?" She said, smiling.

* * *

Outside, the regulars were tasked with helping out in the farm. They helped planting the rice plants and herding goats. They even helped feeding the goats.

"SAAAVVVE MEEEEE!" shouted Momoshiro as he ran with a bucket of goat food. Behind him, a herd of about twenty-five goats (including little baby goats) were chasing him for the bucket.

"Shut up and run, Peachhead!" snapped Kaidoh. He, too, was running for dear life.

"Why can't I scream for my life when I want to?"

"Because this is a race, idiot!"

"Really? Since when? Well anyways, I'm not losing to you!"

"Same here!" They began to run at top speed, each trying to outrun the other. Ryuzaki-sensei, Vicky, Emily and Elite smirked.

"Hehehe, just as planned…" they chuckled evily. The rest looked at them, sweatdropping.

Finally, Momoshiro and Kaidoh got to their destination and collapsed, panting heavily.

"I still beat you, viper." Momoshiro panted.

"Wanna bet on it?" Kaidoh said.

"Hey, weren't we being chased by some-" Momo was cut off by the sound of hooves running towards them about only two meters in front of them.

"Holy-" Their words were lost as the twenty or so goats scrambled all over them for the buckets. The rest watched, sweat-dropping.

"I didn't know goats like to eat peaches," said Elite.

"No, only sheep like peaches. Goats hate peaches, that's why they step on them." Said Emily.

"Ooooohhhh…." Said Elite and Vicky.

"I am not a peach!" Momoshiro managed to yell out. Emily, Elite and Vicky merely shrugged and watched on thirty or so sheep joined the goats (including little baby sheep).

"Wait, so why are the sheep stepping on the peach?" asked Vicky.

"Because they want to cross the road?" suggested Elite.

"No, that's the chicken, silly!" said Emily.

"But chickens don't cross peaches, they cross roads!" said Vicky.

"Hmmm…." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, at least the sheep aren't going for us." Said Marui. As he said that, the little baby sheep started to cry because they didn't get food. Their mothers looked around, searching for more food. And then they saw the rest of the regulars. Holding buckets of food. The next thing everyone knew, they were running for their lives because of the fifteen or so goats and sheep chasing them.

"I'm getting revenge on whoever did this to me." Said Fuji, opening his eyes. The regulars shivered in fear.

"No, you're not." Said Emily, narrowing her eyes. "Because we did it. You are not allowed to get revenge on us. Or you will end up like Niou." Everyone could see a black aura surrounding her. They paled. She was just as scary, if not scarier than Fuji.

"What happened to Niou-senpai?" asked Kirihara.

* * *

Niou couldn't believe a few dogs beat him up. A little while back, the dogs had saved him from getting chased by sheep and goats, only to run around him yipping and barking, biting and beating him up. Yes, actually beating him up. Who taught those dogs how to use sticks as clubs, anyways?

"Note to self- get dog-proof items before attempting to take revenge on the three girls…" he muttered, dragging himself back to practice.

* * *

In the shed used to store food and tools, the dogs high-fived each other.

"Mission accomplished," barked Nano.

* * *

Half an hour later, all the work was done.

"Good job, everyone!" Vicky said.

"Alright, now for the training." Said Ryuuzaki-sensei, making the regulars groan.

"You mean that wasn't it? Please, give us a break," Groaned Kirihara.

"You guys play tennis! Why are you tired?" asked Emily.

"Because we have limitations." Said Kaidoh. "You can't expect us to not get tired after running from goats and planting dozens of rice plants."

"True…"

"So, should we let them have the break?" asked Elite. Ryuzaki-sensei nodded.

"Alright, five mintues." The regulars sank to the ground, sighing in relief. As they rested, they overheard Vicky talking to Emily and Elite.

"Hey, since they have a five-minute break, should we add," -she whispered the next part- "to the training?" There was something about the two girl's smile that seemed a little… scary?

"Sure, of course!" said Elite. The regulars prayed that the evil tone in Elite's voice was just their imagination. After all, she was too kind and sweet to be evil!

…Right?


	5. Week 1, Day 2 part 2

**A/N New chapter! Finally!**

**This fic is co-authored between Celestine Cristale Czelova, Mechaice and I.**

* * *

The regulars stared at Elite incredulously. They could not comprehend how her tone had suddenly changed from sweet-and-slightly-shy to evil.

"Umm… Elite-san…?" said Momoshiro hesitantly.

"Yes?" Elite said, turning to face him with a slightly-wider-than-normal grin.

"Are you... okay?" he asked. As soon as he said that, he immediately took it back because Elite's grin had now disappeared and was replaced with an angry frown

"Are you trying to say… that I am crazy, Momoshiro-san?" Elite asked softly. Immediately, Momoshiro felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand and he slowly backed away from her.

"Ahaha… no, that's not… what I meant…" he said, terrified. Elite took a small step towards him and he ducked behind the person nearest to him, namely, Niou Masaharu.

"Go hide behind someone else!" Niou pushed Momoshiro out from behind him. the tone in Elite's voice was not like the Elite he knew at all. And he really didn't want to deal with her now.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Momoshiro froze and turned to face Elite, cowering in fear.

Niou stared at the scene before sighing and pushing Yagyuu in front of him.

"Well Yagyuu, please apologize for him." He said. Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why, exactly, would I do that?" he asked.

"Because, you're so good at getting me out of trouble when I play pranks in school." Kirihara pointed an accusing finger at Niou.

"So you were the one doing all those things!" Niou blinked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kirihara blushed in embarrassment.

"N-No! Of course I did! I mean, I was- Umm, I... was just… Hey, so what's on the training menu?" Kirirhara said, trying to change the subject. The Rikkaidai regulars had only one word in their minds: Idiot.

"So really, what is on the menu?" asked Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hmm, we have to think first." Elite reverted back to her shy self and gestured for Vicky and Emily to come closer. The three immediately went into a discussion about the regulars' training.

"Wait, Inui-senpai isn't planning it for us?" Inui shook his head sadly.

"YES!" Momoshiro cheered. Inui's glasses gleamed and he made a mental note to spike Momoshiro's drink with some of his new Inui juice.

"Ooh! Yes! And we can let loose Kopsu on them!" said Vicky suddenly. The other two girls shushed her and Elite scolded her. Vicky muttered a quick 'sorry' and they went on about discussing their plans. They, however, did not know the regulars could catch a little of what they were saying.

"Run….Paddy fields… Rice… Jamu… Punishment!" said Emily, smirking evily. Elite nodded in agreement and Vicky's smile grew wider.

"Okay! We have decided!" said Elite. The regulars gulped.

"You… will run in the paddy fields." They fell to the ground anime-style.

"That's it?" The regulars nearly yelled at them.

"But…" They quieted down again.

"There are three conditions: One, you cannot, under any circumstances, damage the rice plants. Two, Kopsu will be chasing you. Three, the one who falls on the rice plants have to drink jamu. Not just ANY jamu. Jamu mixed with Inui Juice!" said Vicky, chuckling evily.

"Who is Kopsu?" asked Marui.

"And what is jamu?" Kirihara added.

Yanagi answered Kirihara. "Jamu is traditional medicine in Indonesia. It is made of natural materials, such as roots, bark, leaves and fruits. Though I have not tasted it myself, I heard that it tastes as bad as Inui juice, maybe even worse" He said. At the mention of Inui juice, the regulars turned pale.

"This is the thing you'll be drinking!" Vicky chirped, bringing out a large pitcher. The liquid inside it was actually a pretty color; nowhere near the dark colors the regulars were expecting. It was a pretty orange with flecks of red and gold in it, reminding everyone of autumn leaves. But everyone knew that no matter how pretty it was, if it contained Inui juice, it would still be horrible. Well… The Seigaku regulars and Yanagi knew. The rest had never tried it before.

"W-well… It's pretty… It can't taste that bad, right?" Kirihara was trying to be optimistic. After all, food and drinks could only taste so bad, right?

Vicky thought for a moment. Then, she turned green and back into the house, muttering, "Be right back." Everyone stared after her.

"U-Umm…O…Okay… So then, who is Kopsu?" said Marui, changing the subject.

"Oh, Kopsu? Hang on." Elite walked over to the back of the house. The regulars heard a metal door opening and Elite's voice calling "Kopsu, the regulars want to meet you."

Soon, a black Labrador, galloped toward them, barking like mad. Its eyes were filled with fury and bloodlust and it ran towards the regulars with what seemed like killing intention. Marui took one look at the dogs face and hid behind Sanada. Dogs were okay to him, but after this one, he thought he would be scarred for life, both mentally _and _physically.

Kopsu went up to them barking and snarling. The regulars took a step back, except for Kaidoh, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada and Tezuka.

Kaidoh held out his hand for Kopsu to sniff. The dog responded by snapping at it a split second after Kaidoh pulled it back. He hissed and held it out again. This time, Kopsu sniffed his hand before it decided that it would be good lunch. Kaidoh was thankful of his quick reflexes.

"That dog is crazy," he hissed.

"Really? He can't be that bad." Said Yukimura, walking over to it.

Yukimura held out a hand for Kopsu to sniff while Sanada looked at him worriedly.

"Yukimura, are you sure you should do this? What if -" Yukimura chuckled, making Sanada blink.

"Sanada, you sound just like a nanny." Sanada blushed.

"It's only a dog. It's harmless, see?" Yukimura said as Kopsu licked his hand.

In the crowd at the back of the five people, everyone thought _He really is the Child of God._

"Aww, he likes-" Suddenly, Kopsu started gnawing on his hand, as if it was a juicy bone.

"Kopsu!" Elite pried Kopsu's jaws off Yukimura. "I'm sorry about him," she apologized.

"It's no problem." Yukimura smiled.

"Kopsu is just... unfriendly." Said Elite, petting the dog. Vicky reached out her hand and Kopsu licked it, gnawing it. She scratched Kopsu behind his ears.

The regulars sweat-dropped. "Umm…" said Oishi.

"Yes?" said Emily.

"She doesn't…mind the dog… you know, biting her hand?" he asked.

"Nah, she doesn't. She thinks its cute, actually." Emily replied nonchalantly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"By the way, can we start training now?" asked Jackal.

"Oh. Sure. Elite, let the dog go and tell him to chase them around the paddy field." Emily told Elite.

"And me? What can I do?" asked Vicky.

"Umm… supervise?"

"Okay!" chorused the two girls.

"Kopsu," Elite started whispering something in his ear, "Okay? Now go!" Elite said as she let go of the leash. Kopsu chased after the regulars, barking like a mad dog. The regulars screamed- no, they're too manly for screaming- exclaimed loudly before running (for some reason) in the direction of the paddy field.

* * *

"Good luck!" Vicky called out.

"Hey, do you think they'll be okay? I mean, Kopsu did swallow a kitten whole. And he is extremely good at chasing things." Said Emily.

"Since when did we care? And besides, they play tennis, they can handle him." Elite replied calmly. "Hey, does anyone want to go in for some drinks? It's hot out here."

"I thought we were supposed to supervise them?" asked Vicky.

"Isn't Ryuuzaki-san out there?" Vicky and Emily turned around and saw Ryuuzaki-sensei supervising the boys.

"Oh yeah." Emily said.

"Well then, let's go!" Elite chirped.

"Yeah!" And the three girls temporarily forgot the 17 regulars running from a rapid dog in the paddy fields…


End file.
